Umbilicals are commonly used in oil and gas underwater field developments. Apparatus and methods can be designed to test the bending fatigue endurance properties of certain umbilical samples, and superiorities and defects of the umbilical samples can be fed back to the producer of the umbilicals so that they can optimize their products for various purposes.